A Dance
by Eolo
Summary: Oneshot. Game Based. Just a different kind of fic.


_Disclaimer: The characters and situations of Galaxy Angel are the creation of and property of Kanan and Broccoli.They are used here without permission. This story may be freely distributed, but it should not be altered or used for profit._

**A Dance**

By Megami no Senshi Yami

* * *

"Damn!"

I cursed under my breath as my fingers entangled themselves with the tie. I'm not very used to make knots yet what kind of suit would be completed without one?

Anyway, a few minutes later I emerged victorious from the struggle and ready to face my destiny. One last quick glance to the mirror: black luster shoes, a grey silk shirt and a silver suit complete with a pure purple tie. It was my best outfit and worth for the occasion indeed.

You see, after the beginning of the war with the Rebel Forces, we haven't had much time to relax. The Elisor had become the main target since it was our mission to escort and ensure the safety of Prince Shiva Transbaal. And being part of the Command Bridge crew only made things look tougher.

Right now, to celebrate our safe trip and arrival to the Roum System where the Counterattack Forces were being grouped; the Army held a Dance Party in the Satellite City Fargo.

And here I was, ready to invite the girl I liked…

"………………………"

A sudden thought came to my mind. It was a strange sensation that drained all my energies. My expectations and dreams were shattered by the hammer of logic and reason…

"Tch…of course…"

What in the world made me think that she would accept me as her escort? I bet that virtually every other male on this ship has tried to invite her, and I bet again that I know who she invited…Heh...

Our former Commander, Luft Weizen, is a wise man. Knowing that the enemy would target him for being the protector of the White Moon, he entrusted the command of this ship and the Angel Tai to an ex-student of his: Takuto Mayers. While seemingly a slacker, his constant victories told the opposite. A kind and emphatic young man, I'm not that blind nor stupid not to see that he was more than a superior or a friend to her…

So what the hell made me think that I had a chance? When I only have a shared a few words with her? When she probably doesn't even remember my name…?

My eyes drifted hopelessly around the room until they spot something…

I'm not a very talkative person; yet being silent has some benefits. Just a while ago I overheard a conversation between Almo and Coco about how properly invite a lady to an event…what? I just happened to **overheard** it! I swear! Anyway…there it was lying on my bed. A small bouquet of white flowers. I though it would be a good color since it goes well with anything...

The sole sight of it made me reconsider the situation again. The pain of a rejection can't be worse than the uncertainty of never having tried.

"Alright. Destiny is what you make out of it, it is now or never…"

And so, holding the bouquet firmly, I left to pursue my quest…

I walked towards the halls with quick and firm steps, completely focused on my task. Nothing else…not even the bewildered looks and low-voice comments of the rest of the crew…it's not like they've never seen me before…but the big majority of the males who were assisting to the party were commanders…in their uniforms…

After what seemed to be a really long trip, I reached my destination.

"_Don't think about it, just let it flow…"_

Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand and knocked the door.

"Come in." invited a soft voice from inside, nevertheless, I remained outside and knocked once more. After all, I felt that entering her room just like that wouldn't have been polite.

The door opened and she came out. Boy…her long pink hair adorned with flowers. Big, round, sky-blue eyes. The word cute was made for her and even it wasn't enough…

"Hello Milfeulle"

I greeted with me best smile, yet she only gave a puzzled look and tilted her head. That wasn't exactly the reaction I expected. Hundred of possibilities flooded my mind: Perhaps the suit was too flashy? Or my perfume was bad? But it cost me a lot! Maybe it was the bouquet…

"Ah sorry! I didn't recognize you."

She quickly apologized and gave a sweet smile. "It's just that you look quite different in a suit" she giggled softly. I suppose that "different" could either mean "handsome" or "funny", for some reason the second option seemed to be the one…

"…Is that for me…?" she asked a bit hesitantly and catching me off-guard. Words didn't come out of my mouth, and so, I simply nodded with a smile while handing over the bouquet…

"Thank you very much!"

I could say that her smile was enough reward for me, but not this time. I've always admired her from far away, from the shadows of my own loneliness, gathering courage and waiting for an opportunity. "Milfeulle…"

"Please call me Milfie" she instructed cheerfully. Even when everybody called her that way, the simple fact she told me to do so was enough to make my heart race. "Ejem…Milfie…I was wondering if you would let me escort you to the Dance Party at Satellite City Fargo…" Now was it really necessary to say it was at Fargo…? She probably knew…

Once again things didn't come out as expected. I would've liked a cute smile, a slight blush perhaps…but no. Milfie looked down. Her smile disappeared and a slight sorrow filled her eyes.

It wasn't difficult to figure out the cause of this…

I wanted to tell her that it was okay, that she didn't had to answer if she didn't wanted to. But I couldn't. Perhaps it was selfish and inconsiderate…but I've waiting for too long. I didn't want to be just another guy in the Elisor. I wanted to be with her, at least once…and so, I stood there. In silence. My hands sweating and my heart racing…

"I-I…alright." After a moment that felt like an eternity she smiled and accepted my invitation. Of course that I'm not the kind of person who would start jumping and screaming in joy, even when I felt like doing it. "Then, should we meet there…?" I asked softly and she gave one last nod.

The place itself looked like a palace. Beautifully constructed and decorated, the music made the atmosphere quite pleasant.

There were quite an important amount of people. And, like I said before, almost all the males were commanders. Wearing their pure white uniforms and their dark blue capes. I couldn't help but feel a little out of place…

I looked at my watch again, its not that I'm impatient. In fact I believe that a gentleman should not make a lady wait, and so, I really didn't mind to wait as much as necessary.

"Sigh…"

Funny. I was still trying to process what happened, to convince me that this was real and not another dream. Just then, she appeared before me…

"I'm sorry! You didn't wait too much did you?"

I think that time had stopped and everything else in the universe disappeared. I forgot about the function of blinking and I stood there with my eyes locked at her…probably looking like an idiot.

She was wearing a long, frilly, whitish-pink dress. Long sleeves covered her arms and there was a big, red ribbon over her chest. Two pink roses adorned her skirt. Finally, her green headband was replaced by a red one, yet still with a pair of white flowers at the sides.

"N-No…not at all…"

She stood there with a smile across her lips, seemingly waiting for made to say something…or that's what I though…so I swallowed hard and noted. "That's a beautiful dress Milfie…it suits you very well…" She blushed slightly, much to my pleasure. "Thanks…"

"So…would you like to drink something…?"

No elegant party would be complete without a bar. Yet we didn't drink anything with alcohol for two reasons: one, she didn't had the age to do it. And two, I don't like alcohol.

We spent a lot of time talking about random stuff, from cooking recipes to space whales and so on. It seemed that she was enjoying herself quite much. I would like to think that my sense of humor helped me, even when I don't show it very often, it is goofy and a bit sarcastic.

Everything was going very well until Milfie's eyes saw something that made her expression change drastically. I directed my gaze to the cause of her sorrow…

Life has some curious twists, everybody on the ship expected that she would be paired up with our new Commander. For they seemed to be the one for the other. Always kind, cheerful and easygoing, but that didn't happened.

Takuto's heart was caught up by other of the Angel Tai members: Ranpha Framboise. I suppose that I can't blame him for the blonde lady was gorgeous and under her harsh and tough exterior, there was a soft and romantic core. Now, they were there, dancing with their eyes locked on each other with that characteristic, special glow…

Even when I was happy for them…Milfie didn't seemed to feel the same. There was a weak smile across her lips, nonetheless, the sadness in her eyes was undeniable…

What was I supposed to say? Even when figuring out her trouble wasn't difficult…I couldn't bring myself to say anything…then, I did the only thing I could do…

I stepped forward, covering the "negative" sight in the process, and extended my hand towards her with a smile across my face. "Milfie, would you give me the honor of a dance…?" I asked politely. She paused for a second and nodded…

Sometimes I think that, due to her happy-go-lucky and innocent nature, she accepted my invitation just to avoid hurting me in some way…I can't really say for sure…

I placed my right hand over her hip and hold her hand softly, almost shyly. I can't possibly describe the warmth across every single cell of my body. Even when I don't know how to dance properly, our movements were fluent and perfectly coordinated. Once again, there was nothing else in the entire universe, only her…

Perhaps I could have noticed it if I was alone…a young, and clearly inexperienced, waiter decided that the shortest route between to points was a straight line. Which would be correct if it weren't because it implied to pass through the crowd of dancing couples with a stray filled with lighted-up candles…

Milfeulle's luck was something special, some people would say its supernatural. The truth is that her luck was a double-edged sword…with all the implications it would mean…

The poor guy stumbled and dropped the flaming tray just behind her, under normal circumstances her dress would've caught up the fire. But then, destiny enlighted me up.

It was a quick, almost instinctive move. They say that people fights for thing that they unconsciously want to protect…and they're right. I quickly took her in my arms and turned around my back against the fire. Sometimes I wonder if that wasn't a bit exaggerated…

The crowd stood back as an older waiter quickly put off the fire with an extinguisher. It took me a bit to realize that even when everything came to an end, I was still holding Milfie tightly against my chest…

Some girls giggled as some guys smirked causing me to flush in embarrassment. Needless to say, Milfie's face was apple-red…extremely cute if you ask me, yet I couldn't fully appreciate it under the circumstances…

The party came to an end and we both walked our way back to the Elisor in a completely silence. I was angered with myself…tch, somethimes I would like to be like Takuto. A bit more open and sincere you know…a bit more stronger…

We came to the front of her room in the blink of an eye. She stood there and looked up at me. "Umm…thank you…" she said softly with a slight blush over her cheeks. "It was nothing…" I answered turning red.

Beats of silence followed. We didn't pronounce a single word. We just stood there avoiding each other gazes in embarrassment. Finally, she gave a quick bow. "Good night." She said cheerfully as always.

What made me do that…? I don't know. It wasn't something planned. It was like an unconscious manifestation of my feelings…

I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. She flushed red of course, but I didn't. I just smiled and said "Good night Milfie". A last wave of my hand and I walked away…hearing the door closing behind me with a curious sensation of happiness and satisfaction…

Perhaps some day we could dance again…

* * *

**THE ****END**


End file.
